Um pouco de leite com mel
by Paty Selenita
Summary: Um noivado rompido, uma tempestade e dois amigos. Ele sabia de todos os gostos dela e também sabia que, nessa situação, uma caneca de leite com mel poderia acalmá-la.


**N/A:** Hey, pessoal!  
Como vão todos?

Depois de anos sem aparecer, vim postar essa fic que fiz há um bom tempo, mas não tinha postado antes porque minha beta está tão atarefada quanto eu.

Ao final, com o pé torcido e de molho em casa, acabei arranjando um tempinho pra corrigir, e cá está o trabalho.

É uma songfic meio água-com-açúcar, mas achei que ficou bonitinha. Eu particularmente adoro essa música, porque ela traz uma atmosfera mais caseira, mais íntima e acolhedora... Eu recomendo que a ouçam enquanto estiverem lendo.

Confesso que estou meio amedrontada com a reação de vocês, mas espero que gostem, e, por favor, comentem! Isso é mais um estímulo pra eu continuar escrevendo, por mais que mal haja tempo pra isso.

Sem mais delongas, eis a fic!

* * *

UM POUCO DE LEITE COM MEL

_Por Paty Selenita_

_Música tema: Milk and Toast and Honey - Roxette_

oOo

**Milk and toast and honey make it sunny on a rainy Saturday, he-he-hey  
**_Leite, torrada e mel torna ensolarado um sábado chuvoso, he-he-hey _

Era um sábado chuvoso como todos os outros do último mês... Ou será que só eu via a chuva porque meus olhos estavam marejados demais pra que eu enxergasse algo com um aspecto mais feliz?  
Bom, não importa agora. Acho que já estou um tanto saturada de pensar nisso.

Sentei-me da cama para olhar ao redor e percebi que estava num quarto muito bonito.  
As paredes eram de um branco perolado que adquiria um tom alaranjado bem claro quando tocadas pelo sol.

Eu estava deitada numa cama de casal aconchegante e aparentemente antiga, com edredons também brancos e muito macios. Tudo ainda era estranho para mim, já que o último lugar que me lembro de onde estive foi na sala de estar.

Não tive muito tempo pra olhar o restante dos móveis, pois ouvi três ritmadas batidas na porta, que se logo se abriu, dando espaço a um rapaz muito gentil que vinha trazendo uma caneca de porcelana cheinha de leite, que era desastradamente derrubada sobre a bandeja de madeira. Ao lado da caneca, estava um pequeno pote com mel, e algumas torradas com manteiga.

Sorri ao ver a intenção de Harry, o meu adorável amigo.

**Milk and toast, some coffee take the stuffiness out of days you hate, you really hate  
**_Leite, torrada e um pouco de café faz sumir do dia as coisas que você odeia, que você realmente odeia_

Parecia que ele sabia mesmo do que eu precisava naquele momento. Aliás, parecia não. Ele certamente sabia.

Desde que me ouviu comentar uma única vez que, quando eu estava triste, sempre melhorava ao beber um grande copo de leite com mel, ele passou a fazer isso pra me animar. Mesmo em Hogwarts, quando alguma coisa não saía como eu queria, ele dava um jeito, pedindo a ajuda de Dobby para contrabandear comida e levar ao meu quarto de monitora.  
Se antes ele até quebrava regras para me ajudar, não seria diferente agora, que estou em frangalhos.

Mas mesmo que estivesse chateada, acho que a tomei a decisão certa.

- Humm, isso está realmente uma delícia, Harry! – disse depois de tomar o meu primeiro gole de leite e sentindo a dor começar a abandonar meu coração. Aspirei um pouco do vapor que saía da caneca, o que me tranqüilizou ainda mais.

- Não sei porque diz isso... É só leite com mel! Não há nada de especial nisso. Não leva nem cinco minutos pra fazer.

- Não importa... Está perfeito assim mesmo. – disse olhando faminta para as minhas torradas – Quer me acompanhar? – Estendi a minha caneca pra ele, oferecendo. Ele prontamente negou com a mão.

- Obrigado, já tomei o meu café e estou satisfeito. Fique à vontade.

**Slow morning news pass me by  
**_As novidades da manhã passam lentamente por mim _

- Trouxe um jornal pra você também. Sabia que seu café não seria o mesmo sem um exemplar do Profeta Diário. – estendeu-me o jornal com um sorriso no rosto.

- Oh Harry, você é mesmo um amor! – agradeci dando-lhe um singelo beijo em sua face que parecia um tanto pálida, mas que rapidamente corou.

Abri então o meu jornal e comecei a folheá-lo enquanto ouvia Harry falar qualquer coisa sobre o início da temporada quadribol e da megastore que os gêmeos irão abrir.  
Eu sabia que os negócios iam bem, mas não imaginava que seria assim. Acho que os Weasley's merecem, depois de terem passado tanta humilhação pela falta de dinheiro.

Ainda folheando o meu jornal, parei numa página que infelizmente me chamou a atenção:

"_**Medi-bruxo é condecorado com varinha de ouro"**_

Passei os olhos rapidamente, querendo saber do que se tratava, mesmo que não fosse bom para mim naquele momento.

A matéria falava sobre uma cerimônia oferecida a um medi-bruxo, que recentemente foi colocado como diretor do Hospital St. Mungus e, apesar de estar em tenra idade, se mostrava muito competente.

Joguei o jornal para longe da minha vista e apoiei a cabeça em minhas mãos, evitando olhar para Harry, que tirou o jornal do chão e leu a mesma matéria que eu. Soltou um longo suspiro e olhou pra mim, que, por mais que estivesse com os olhos fechados, sentia o olhar preocupado dele sobre mim.

**I try not to analyse but didn't he blow my mind this time  
**_Eu tento não analisar, mas ele não me confundiu desta vez? _

- Sabe... Eu acho que já está na hora de ser franco com você. – aquilo sim chamou a minha atenção. Movida pela curiosidade, virei pra ele numa velocidade tão incrível que fez com que meu pescoço ficasse bastante dolorido. Eu nem daria crédito ao que ele ia falar, se algo não estivesse me dizendo que ele tinha algo importante pra dizer... Algo que eu certamente não gostaria de ouvir e que eu descobriria estar certa em menos de meio minuto mais tarde.

- Que quer dizer com ser franco? - falei, franzindo o cenho - Achei que já estivesse sendo franco o suficiente quando eu cheguei aqui e você me abraçou, dizendo que eu fiz o que era certo, que Pete não era pra mim, que foi melhor tudo terminar antes que casássemos e fôssemos infelizes...

- Aquilo não foi franqueza, Mione. E antes que você pergunte se aquilo que disse foi só pra te consolar, vou logo avisando que não. Eu penso isso e muito mais daquele engomadinho metido a besta, mas não dizer o que você precisa ouvir não vai te ajudar em nada. Não posso passar a mão na sua cabeça sempre.

- Humpf... Nunca pedi que passasse. – disse meio mal-humorada. Oras, ele falava comigo como se eu não passasse de uma adolescente mimada que não agüentaria um sermão!

- Então, eu... Er... Me desculpe se eu não conseguir ser tão sensível pra falar de uma maneira que não doa, mas você sabe que não levo jeito pra isso. Todas as vezes que tentei, fui um fracasso e acabei piorando as coisas. – ele disse, exibindo um sorriso amarelo. Realmente, ele era uma negação pra começar um assunto sério.

Lembro que no sexto ano ele iria dizer a Neville que queria que lhe ajudasse a domar os cabelos. Ele não sabia como puxar assunto e elogiou tanto o cabelo de Neville que este ficou por quase um mês fugindo de Harry por achar que ele era gay e que queria algo a mais com ele.

Tentando não rir por lembrar do incidente, dei o meu melhor olhar de "oh, eu estou mesmo muito interessada no que você está falando, mesmo sem saber o que é" e quis ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Mi... – Ele começou pausadamente, para não me irritar. - Acho que passou da hora de você assumir que sabia desde o começo que esse seu namoro, noivado, ou seja lá como você chamava esse seu rolo com o... o tal ordinário ia acabar numa simples questão de tempo. E não adianta tentar reviver seu tempo de sabe-tudo pra dar uma boa resposta – disse ao me ver abrir a boca para protestar - , porque você sabe que estou certo, e que nada que você diga vai me convencer do contrário.

Sabe o que era pior? É que ele estava parcialmente certo. Parcialmente porque eu achava de início que aquilo duraria uns dois meses no máximo, já que nós éramos um tanto imaturos quando o relacionamento começou, mas depois que foi ficando mais sério, eu acreditei mesmo que tudo daria certo. Ou será que só fingi acreditar porque aquilo me fazia sentir mais segura?

É estranho como Harry tem o dom de me confundir...

Assim como Pete.

_**Flashback **_

_Peter Daniel Hughes, 20 anos, 3º semestre em curandeirismo na Academia de Biomedicina Druida._

_Ex-estudante de Hogwarts e o melhor aluno da Corvinal de sua época. Entrou um ano mais tarde no curso superior, pelo fato de ter colaborado como voluntário no trato de feridos na fatídica guerra que assolou todo o mundo bruxo._

_Foi assim que ele me foi apresentado logo na minha primeira semana na ABD._

_Pensava eu, na minha pobre ilusão de aluna que seria bem recebida por ser caloura, que seríamos colegas, já que ele não era só mais estudante cabeça-oca que queria se aventurar num curso difícil só porque ganharia bem depois. ' Ele com certeza deve ser uma ótima pessoa!', pensava antes de conhecê-lo e ele me subestimar como "a protegida de Harry Potter"._

_É um ano mais velho que eu, e assim que nos conhecemos, algo forte surgiu entre nós._

_Não, não foi amor. _

_Certamente, essa foi a última coisa que sentimos.  
__Tínhamos algo em comum: ele queria ser o melhor, e realmente era, até que eu aparecesse em seu caminho como uma pedra de tropeço, nas palavras dele._

_Ele tinha um ano de vantagem à minha frente, mas não significa muito pra quem sempre estudou assuntos que não faziam parte de sua grade._

_Nossa rivalidade era tamanha a ponto de não sermos chamados para uma mesma reunião, porque certamente iniciaríamos uma discussão nada amigável ou saudável que acabaria numa longa conversa com o reitor e atividades complementares de matar qualquer um. Isso continuou por mais um ano, até que numa discussão, ele me provocou, dizendo que eu brigava muito com ele porque queria disfarçar um amor que nutria secretamente por ele, mas como sabia que não tinha chances, tentava chamar a atenção brigando._

_De tão incrédula que estava por ouvir tamanho absurdo, fiquei com os olhos arregalados e boca semi-aberta sem articular uma única palavra.  
__E acho que ele teria falado mais besteira ainda se não estivesse pagando com a língua (literalmente!)._

_Me beijou de forma quase animalesca e eu, sem reserva alguma, só me deixei levar..._

_Quando conversamos sobre isso uma outra vez, ele disse que tinha ficado hipnotizado, e por mais que não gostasse muito de mim, nem pensou nisso na hora... Só aproveitou a única chance que teria.  
__E aproveitou bem, porque um tempo depois estávamos namorando. Discutíamos algumas vezes (algumas muitas vezes, na verdade), mas sempre nos reconciliávamos._

_Ficamos juntos por quatro anos e meio, sempre separando e voltando, sendo que um ano e meio foi de noivado.  
__Terminamos pela sétima vez há três dias, por mais uma crise ridícula de ciúmes dele por Harry._

_Foi o bastante para mim ele ter dito que eu teria que escolher entre eles dois, e que a melhor escolha seria deixar meu amigo, já que não era com ele que eu iria casar e viver o resto da vida._

_E então, simplesmente deixei a aliança em cima do piano de cauda da sala dele e fui embora._

_Como ele sempre me dizia, alguns atos valem bem mais que mil palavras._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

- ...E eu fico feliz que você tenha se livrado de entrar num casamento sem amor.

- Hã? – saí subitamente de minhas lembranças e só ouvi a conclusão de Harry. Mas como só peguei o final, não entendi nada.

- Não ouviu nada do que eu disse, não é? – perguntou com sinal de impaciência na voz.

- Não, desculpe...

- Não quero gastar meu tempo falando tudo aquilo de novo – ele ficou um pouco impaciente pelo meu descaso, ao que parecia - Resumindo: eu disse que você teve sorte em não se casar com ele, já que não o amava.

**Didn't he blow my mind  
**_Ele não me confundiu? _

_Pára tudo!_

Eu ouvi mesmo o que eu acho que ouvi? Que não amava Peter?

Harry, dizer que Peter era idiota e afins, tudo bem. Também passei a achar isso. Mas dizer que eu não o amava já é demais! – afastei a bandeja com cuidado para pôr me em pé.

A essa hora, o meu apetite já tinha ido embora e eu já estava um tanto alterada para agüentar a conversa estando sentada, como se não me importasse com o que ele disse, como se fosse banal.

- Eu sabia que você não ia aceitar tão fácil... – disse ele retirando os óculos para massagear as têmporas, que aparentemente começaram a doer.

- Claro que não iria aceitar! Por acaso você tem noção do que acabou de dizer?

- Sim, absolutamente.

- E não vai se desculpar?! – eu disse com os olhos muito abertos, descrente.

- Porque me desculparia? Por ter dito a verdade? Posso me desculpar por qualquer coisa, Mione. Até mesmo por ter te deixado nervosa, mas nunca por não esconder que sabia que você não amava. Você nunca o amou...

- Então diga-me... – eu andava pelo quarto, num claro sinal de nervosismo.– Como eu conseguiria estar o tempo todo com ele, aceitando ser sua NOIVA, se eu não gostasse dele?

- Eu não disse que você não gostava dele. Disse que não o amava. São coisas totalmente diferentes, você sabe. - passei por ele enquanto saía do quarto em direção à sala, para pegar o que tinha lembrado de trazer - O que vai fazer? – o ouvi dizer às minhas costas.

- Sabe... Eu acho que já abusei demais da sua hospitalidade. Agradeço pelo tempo que fiquei aqui e pelo que fez por mim, mas acho que já está na hora de ir embora. – ele me deteve segurando meu braço, mas sem machucar. O olhei de soslaio e pude reparar algo: Harry não era mais aquele garoto franzino que conheci. Aliás, o que me chamou a atenção mesmo não foi pensar que ele tinha crescido e ganhado corpo (e que corpo!)... Foi pensar que ele já não era mais um garoto. Era um homem; falava e agia como tal.

- Você não precisa ir, se não quiser... – ele me disse falando baixo, mas sem desviar o olhar penetrante que eu já conhecia. Nisso ele nunca iria mudar. Mas eu, quando tomava uma decisão, também não.

- Eu quero. – foi a última coisa que disse antes de aparatar.

Harry sentou-se no sofá suspirando. Foi uma conversa desagradável para ele também, mas não creio que tenha sido tanto quanto foi pra mim.

Chegando em casa, eu abandonei minha coisas sobre a cama e me despi sem nem olhar onde deixava minhas roupas. Com uma pontada de desespero, fui pra debaixo do chuveiro afim de chorar um pouco.

Não é por orgulho ou algo assim, mas não gosto de assumir minha fragilidade diante de ninguém, por isso, acabei adquirindo o hábito de chorar no chuveiro quando brigava com meus pais, na minha infância.  
Fiquei ali deixando a água levar minhas lágrimas, me entristecendo por ela não poder levar a minha dor.

Por mais que Harry tivesse uma parcela de razão sobre tudo o que me disse, não pude deixar de me magoar com aquilo.  
Oras, ele falava como se eu estivesse com Pete só pra passar o tempo, como se eu não me importasse em casar sem amor, como se...

"_Como se soubesse que isso tudo é verdade."_

Ah, a minha consciência... Estranhei que ainda não tivesse se manifestado.

Acho que a única voz que eu ouço _quase_ sem retrucar é a dela.  
Me sentia confusa... Não sabia se não amava mesmo o meu ex-noivo ou se só passei a pensar isso depois da conversa com Harry.

Saí do banheiro um tempo depois, ainda pensando em tudo o que eu disse e em tudo o que ouvi, não só de Harry, mas de Pete também.  
Deitei-me em minha cama, ainda enrolada na toalha e com algumas lágrimas teimando em sair.

"_Você nunca o amou..."._

Aquela frase teve o poder de me deixar tão descontrolada que me tirou até mesmo o senso de educação. Nem me despedi de Harry, e ele tinha sido tão bom comigo nesses dias difíceis...

Eu lembro que cheguei ensopada na porta dele, por causa de uma baita chuva, e que ele a abriu no exato momento em que eu iria apertar a campainha. Eu fiquei tão surpresa que só fui sentir os braços dele ao meu redor minutos depois.

Ele despachou-me para o banheiro de uma das suítes e aparatou até minha casa pra pegar meu pijama favorito e o livro que me deu.  
Deixou as coisas sobre a cama e logo correu pra cozinha, a fim de preparar alguma coisa que me aquecesse e não me deixasse pegar um resfriado.  
E como se não fosse o suficiente, passou a noite inteira comigo, abandonando todo o trabalho que tinha pra fazer, só para tentar me fazer rir.

Era tão bom perceber que alguém como ele se importava comigo...

**(Here he comes)  
**_(Aqui vem ele)  
_**To bring a little lovin', honey  
**_Para trazer um pouquinho de amor, querido_

A primeira vez que ele mostrou o quanto se importava, foi quando Malfoy me lançou o feitiço que me deixou com os dentes enormes no quarto ano... Senti uma vergonha tão grande, mas tão grande, que não queria deixar ninguém entrar naquela enfermaria. Nem mesmo Rony e Harry.  
O primeiro cansou-se e logo foi ao salão comunal, jogar uma partida de xadrez de bruxo.

Pensei que Harry o tinha acompanhado, por eu não aceitar a presença de outra pessoa que não fosse a Madame Pomfrey, mas foi imensa a minha surpresa quando ela me disse que havia 15 minutos que ele estava sentado no chão do lado de fora esperando que eu o aceitasse ver.

Eu, ainda embaraçada, permiti que ele entrasse, mas não tinha coragem de erguer meu rosto pra ele.  
Ele, então, conjurou uma faixa e vendou os próprios olhos, querendo me fazer ver que ele ficaria ali pra me apoiar, mas que não faria nada que me deixasse envergonhada.

Ficou ali conversando comigo e me fazendo pensar em outras coisas que tirassem a minha atenção daquilo. Parecia saber muito bem o que dizer pra arrancar de mim um sorriso, mesmo que amarelo.

**To take away the hurt inside****,  
**_Para levar embora a dor daqui de dentro  
_**Is everything that matters to me  
**_É tudo o que importa pra mim_

**Is everything I want in life  
**_É tudo que eu quero na vida _

Mas a vez que mais me marcou, foi quando eu vi o garoto que eu gostava beijando uma Corvinal fútil, mas que era mil vezes mais bonita que eu.

Na verdade, nem foi tanto pelo beijo, e sim porque o ouvi dizer que ela deveria ficar feliz em tê-lo, já que ele sabia que a "queridinha da Profª McGonagall"gostava dele, mas que a garota não precisava se preocupar, já que ele obviamente não trocaria alguém como ela por alguém como eu, que era tão atraente quanto um saco de batatas.

Passei dias sem falar com ninguém a respeito daquilo, mas Harry sabia que tinha algo de errado e que tinha a ver com meu coração, que doía pela rejeição e humilhação.  
Claro, ele não me perguntou, porque sabia que eu não conseguiria falar daquilo com ele.

Éramos muito íntimos, mas ainda ficava sem-graça de contar quando me interessava por alguém (sim, porque da última vez que tinha feito aquilo, Harry passou a não falar mais com o garoto e não parou de me importunar até que eu concordasse que eu era boa demais pra ele).

Fiquei por algum tempo no meu quarto, recolhendo o resto de dignidade que ainda tinha restado, quando inusitadamente ouço um pio de coruja.  
Era Edwiges, carregando um bilhete de Harry, onde me convidava para sair com ele na ida à Hogsmead.  
Rony não podia ir, estaria ocupado demais com a nova namorada, o que me deixava mais tranqüila por não ter que ouvir as incansáveis perguntas dele sobre o que havia comigo.

Esse dia foi absolutamente perfeito... Ele me levou em todos os lugares que sabia que eu gostava, e depois fomos jantar em um restaurante pouco conhecido ali, mas cujo ambiente era maravilhoso.

A melhor parte do dia foi quando ele me conjurou um buquê de rosas vermelhas e passou ao lado do tal garoto, entrelaçando a mão dele na minha, em sinal de possessão. Isso levou toda a dor embora, como se ela nunca tivesse existido.

Nunca me senti tão querida...

**Milk and toast and honey  
**_Leite, torrada e mel  
_**Ain't it funny how things sometimes look so clear and feel so near?  
**_Não é engraçado como as coisas às vezes parecem tão claras e tão próximas? _

E foi pensando nisso que eu vi que ninguém nunca havia se dado ao trabalho de tentar me fazer tão bem e de me proteger como ele faz.

Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo muito bom ver que ele sabia exatamente o que dizer e fazer para me fazer rir, pra me fazer chorar e até mesmo pra me irritar, só para depois dizer que eu fico linda quando estou nervosa - nas palavras dele, é claro.

**The dreams I dream, my favourite wishful thinkin'  
**_Os sonhos que sonho, meu pensamento de desejo favorito  
_**Oh he's bookmarked everywhere, everywhere  
**_Oh, ele marcou cada lugar, cada lugar _

Ele faz parte da minha vida da maneira mais bonita que se pode pensar. Tanto que, seja lá como for, não consigo pensar em uma vida onde Harry não esteja presente.

Claro, apesar de toda a desavença com Pete, ainda tinha o desejo de me casar e ter minha própria família, mas queria que Harry sempre estivesse por perto, como se fosse um membro dela.  
Depois desse noivado frustrado, não aceito mais estar com ninguém que não aceite Harry como alguém constante em minha vida.

Aliás, pensando bem, vou me empenhar pra conseguir achar alguém que se importe comigo assim como ele se importa, que me conheça tão bem como ele, que me faça sorrir só por olha-lo... Porque aí sim, estaria plenamente satisfeita, feliz e completa. Tão completa quanto me sinto com...

…_Harry?!_

**True love might fall from the sky  
**_Amor verdadeiro devia cair do céu  
_**You never know what to find****, but didn't he blow my mind this time?  
**_Você nunca sabe o que encontrar, mas ele não me confundiu desta vez?  
_**Didn't he blow my mind?  
**_Ele não me confundiu? _

Merlim... Agora estou mais confusa do que estava.

Como assim, "como me sinto com Harry"? Desde quando ele me completa?

"_Te completa desde o dia que te viu como mulher ao lado de Victor Krum" – _foi o que disse a minha sábia consciência de novo.

"..._Te completa pela maneira que te olha, que te abraça, que fala com você e faz com que você sinta que é a única mulher do mundo, porque é isso mesmo o que ele acha._

_Por todos esses anos você não percebeu que a única coisa que você sempre precisou para enfrentar as mais difíceis situações é dele, porque ainda que não tenha visto isso, ele era o motivo para que você acreditasse que existia um mundo melhor, onde você seria bem mais que a Hermione sabe-tudo... Para ele, você seria alguém que seria conhecida por possuir um coração terno e bondoso, que estaria pronto para viver um novo mundo. Mundo este que se apresentaria quando você se visse apaixonada por alguém que merecesse isso. _

_Agora, depende de você fazer esse mundo passar a existir não só pra você, mas para ele também."_

**(Here he comes)  
**_(Aqui vem ele)  
_**Oh, lay a little lovin', baby  
**_Oh, deixe um pouquinho de amor, baby _

Acabei por me lembrar de como me sentia com ele, e de como era bom estar em seus braços tão acolhedores, que me faziam pensar que estava protegida de todo e qualquer mal, como era olhar naquele verde infinito que me aquecia a alma e fazia meu coração transbordar dos sentimentos mais agradáveis possíveis...

Me recordei também de certa vez que o peguei dormindo no meu sofá, quando eu o convenci de assistir um filme comigo depois de um dia muito exaustivo no ministério.  
Vê-lo tão plácido, com a respiração pausada, me fez ver como só olhar pra ele me acalmava...

Confesso que não resisti e baixei o olhar para seus lábios, que estavam vermelhos por conta do frio intenso, e que senti meus joelhos tremerem, meu coração palpitar e tive uma imensa vontade de saber qual era o gosto que eles tinham.

Claro que tratei logo de afastar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça, o que funcionou por hora, mas que me atormentava algumas vezes.

Dessa vez, não foi um tormento pensar em beija-lo. Não agora, que admito que sempre estive apaixonada por ele, mas que tive medo de que fosse muito errado me apaixonar pelo meu melhor amigo.

**To feel you're gettin' close to me  
**_Sentir que você está ficando perto de mim  
_**Is everything that matters to me  
**_É tudo o que me importa  
_**Is everywhere I want to be  
**_É onde eu quero estar_

Adormeci ainda pensando em Harry e em como sentia a falta dele.

Queria poder ir à sua casa para pedir desculpas por ter sido tão rude com ele, mas o que mais queria mesmo era poder estar afagando os cabelos desgrenhados dele, enquanto me hipnotizava com seu sorriso...

Eu definitivamente estava apaixonada por Harry Potter e ficaria ao lado dele, porque ali, sim, era o meu lugar.

* * *

**Oh lay a little lovin', baby  
**_Oh deixe um pouquinho de amor, baby _

No outro dia eu acordei ainda um pouco atordoada. Não era fácil descobrir da noite para o dia que você sempre amou seu melhor amigo, no entanto, eu exibia um sorriso de contentamento e satisfação, porque estava apaixonada pela pessoa que mais se importava comigo no mundo inteiro.

Foi quando senti que o medo se apoderou de mim.

E se ele não gostasse de mim? E se tudo o que eu achava que ele sentia por mim fosse só impressão minha e ele nunca tenha deixado de me ver como amiga?

E se... fosse tarde demais pra tê-lo ao meu lado?

Nunca fiquei tão abatida na vida.

Esses pensamentos passaram a não me abandonar mais nesse dia inteiro, e no outro também, e no outro, e no outro...  
E não tinha coragem de procurá-lo.

Mas o que sentia vinha crescendo todo esse tempo e eu me dava conta de que outra poderia assumir um lugar que eu queria que fosse meu no coração dele.

Então, por mais que tivesse medo de perdê-lo ou de sofrer mais com uma rejeição, eu tinha que contar-lhe o que sentia.

* * *

**To feel you're gettin' close to me is everything that matters to me  
**_Sentir que você está ficando perto de mim, é tudo o que me importa _

Mais uma vez, saí de casa me sentindo sem chão.  
Não sabia como faria, o que diria a Harry ou que me esperava, mas sabia que tinha que fazer isso.

Minha felicidade dependia disso.

Não quis aparatar diretamente na casa dele pra ter tempo de pensar em dizer alguma coisa que o fizesse acreditar em mim e convencê-lo de que o queria comigo, mesmo que ele só quisesse ser meu amigo.

Decidi ir de carro até lá, porque seria melhor, caso recebesse uma resposta negativa. Está certo que não é aconselhável dirigir quando se está nervosa como eu, mas é melhor do que parar em outro país por falta de concentração na hora de aparatar. Estacionei o carro quase em frente à porta da casa dele, que ficava num bairro bem movimentado de Londres, cercado por casas de trouxas.

Ele optou por não morar na mansão de Sirius, porque além de sofrer muito com a lembrança do padrinho, queria ao menos morar em um lugar onde não fosse incomodado por bisbilhoteiros.  
Quis deixar que a mansão continuasse como a sede da Ordem depois que foi reformada, pois ainda que não houvesse mais a ameaça de Voldemort, ainda surgiam alguns aspirantes a sucessores, que não conseguiam ter nem metade do poder e astúcia do tão temido Lord das Trevas, graças ao trabalho dos aurores e membros a OdF.

Saí de meus devaneios quanto ao destino da Mansão Black e fechei a porta o mais rápido que minhas mãos trêmulas permitiram, antes que eu parasse pra pensar no que estava fazendo e perdesse esta que poderia ser minha última oportunidade de mostrar a Harry o quanto o amava.

Me detive ainda com o olhar fixo na grande porta de mogno escuro, tão imponente quanto todo o restante da casa, que por dentro se revelava uma mansão tão grande quanto a mencionada anteriormente e quase tão disfarçada quanto, e olhei para o céu cinzento com grossas nuvens de chuva que estavam prestes a cair torrencialmente.

Por um instante, parei para refletir sobre o que estava fazendo:

Estava em frente à casa do meu melhor amigo, imóvel, olhando para o alto e filosofando em como aquela imagem era semelhante ao que minha vida poderia se tornar – sem-graça, cheia somente de lágrimas de sofrimento e arrependimento por ter deixado a chance de ser feliz com quem eu aprendi a amar tão intensa e incondicionalmente escapar de meus dedos. Era isso que me esperava, caso eu não fosse forte e corajosa o suficiente para lutar por Harry.

Antes que me desse conta, um trovão se fez ouvir, o que me fez perceber que estava chovendo já há algum tempo, mas a minha introspecção momentânea me impediu de sentir o frio que as gotas de chuva traziam ao tocar minha pele.  
Estava mais molhada, gélida e pálida do que podia me lembrar em qualquer outra situação, mas ao contrário do que aparentava exteriormente, eu sentia meu sangue ferver pela vontade de fazer tudo dar certo.

Senti uma mão prender meu pulso e me puxar rapidamente para um lugar coberto. Lugar este que era muito semelhante à sala de Harry.

- Você está louca?! Como pôde ficar lá fora quando o mundo está se desfazendo em água? Quer pegar uma pneumonia? - este disse inconformado por me encontrar ensopada e conjurou algumas toalhas, e prontamente secou meus cabelos com uma delas, ainda resmungando.

Aquela cena me fez lembrar da segunda tarefa do torneio tribruxo, quando o moreno de olhos verdes, que ainda era um garoto, estava sentindo muito frio por estar encharcado de água e eu dei-lhe uma manta para se aquecer e sugar parte da água.

Naquela sensação familiar me cuidado e carinho de um para com o outro, soube que era aquilo que eu queria para mim o tempo todo.

**Is everywhere I want to be  
**_É onde eu quero estar_

Eu sabia onde queria estar. Sabia com quem queria estar, e não abriria mão disso tão fácil por causa de uma covardia infundada.

- Vamos, vá tomar um banho. Precisa se aquecer, e não precisa se preocupar com o que vestir. Tem algumas roupas suas no canto...

Enchi-me de coragem, me sentindo novamente como uma grifinória, para então fazê-lo se calar cobrindo seus lábios com a ponta dos meus dedos, pensando se o contato dos meus lábios nos dele será tão prazeroso quanto esse simples gesto. Ele se surpreendeu e me olhou como se perguntasse o que eu estava fazendo. Com o sorriso mais calmo e sincero que pude dar, me aproximei mais para fazê-lo me ouvir.

**To bring a little lovin', honey  
**_Traga um pouquinho de amor, querido _

- Não... Não vou fazer nada sem antes te pedir perdão. Você não merecia ser tratado daquela forma e eu...

- Esquece... Eu sabia que você não estava bem e se sentia frágil pela situação toda, e não respeitei o tempo que precisava pra se restabelecer emocionalmente. Fui um estúpido. Desculpe.

- Não há o que perdoar, Harry. Você estava certo o tempo todo quanto ao que sentia por Peter. E acabou me salvando de um casamento que só me faria infeliz. Claro, não é muito fácil lidar com tudo isso, mas acho que uma boa companhia e um pouco de leite com mel podem resolver tudo. – vê-lo sorrir e sentir que estava tudo bem novamente me fez sentir mais calma e confiança para terminar o que eu já tinha começado.

- O que acha de ligarmos para nossos amigos e irmos nos encontrar no novo pub? Sei que disse que precisa de boa companhia, mas acho que servimos pelo menos pra quebrar um galho enquanto você não acha uma melhor. O que acha? Quer sair hoje à noite? – ele disse em meio a um abraço protetor, esquecendo-se que minha roupa estava molhada.

- Eu não quero nada, Harry. Só quero poder ficar aqui... _com você_. – Repeti a última parte tão baixo que temia que ele não tivesse ouvido, mas ao contrário do que pensei, ele ouviu muito bem. Um silêncio sepulcral se seguiu deste momento em diante, me fazendo ficar temerosa quanto a sua resposta.

Será que ele diria que não me queria mais ali? Que não fazia o tipo dele ou...

- Sabe que adoro quando você está aqui – me abraçou ainda mais forte e me permitiu descansar a cabeça em seu peito -... Mas como hospedeiro sério e responsável que sou, tenho que lhe informar que dessa vez, se quiser ficar, terá de ser pra sempre. – tentou soar bem-humorado, mas seus olhos, que pude fitar ao me soltar do abraço, refletiam o nervoso e a insegurança que sentia.

Então entendi o que ele quis dizer:

Não foi sobre ficar ali aquela noite. Foi sobre ficar com ele.

Não lhe fazendo companhia, mas permanecendo ali como _sua mulher_.

Harry _realmente_ me amava, e mais do que eu esperava que pudesse.

- Eu não tenho certeza... – disse isso e saí correndo para o carro, sem nem olhar para ele. Harry, que já tinha perdido as esperanças e se encaminhava até a porta para fechá-la, se espantou quando me viu aparecer com uma enorme mala e um livro no outro braço enquanto sorria muito.

- Mas... Você disse... – ele balbuciou confuso. Finalmente fui eu que o confundi dessa vez.

- Se você não estivesse tão apressado em fechar a porta na minha cara, teria ouvido o que eu falei... Eu disse que não tinha certeza se tinha trazido roupas o suficiente para uma longa estadia em sua casa. – Eu disse, exibindo o sorriso mais sincero que poderia dar.

**Is everything I want  
**_É tudo que eu quero  
_**To lay a little lovin'  
**_Deixar um pouquinho de amor  
_

Harry me puxou para um beijo cálido, esquecendo das malas que estava abandonada do lado de fora.

Minhas mãos acariciavam suas costas levemente e logo subiram para enlaçar o seu pescoço, que mostrava a forte pulsação dele pelo momento de êxtase que compartilhávamos.  
Ele, em resposta, aprofundou o beijo com maestria.  
Seus lábios, com os quais eu passei a sonhar todos os dias, envolviam os meus num quente e suave ritmo que parecia ser capaz de me enlouquecer de prazer.  
Afastei-me dele a fim de ver mais uma vez o brilho tão belo naquelas esmeraldas e disse com doçura, mas sem esconder meu desejo:

- Espero que sua cama seja grande o suficiente pra nós dois, pois não pretendo sair dela tão cedo! – Eu ouvi a gargalhada mais gostosa que ele já deu, o que me soou como música aos ouvidos.

Pegou-me em seu colo e transportou-me até seu quarto, onde me depositou com delicadeza em sua cama. O banho fora esquecido, afinal, eu me aqueceria de outra forma. Uma muito mais agradável e aconegante.

- Eu te amo... Te amo... Te amo... – ouvi o que eu tanto quis e não contive uma lágrima de alegria, a qual ele enxugou ao acariciar minha face.

- E eu o amo, Harry. Tanto...! – foi o que eu lhe disse antes de fechar meus olhos e me deixar levar pelo turbilhão de sensações que eu tanto quisera experimentar.

Ele me levou ao mundo que eu tanto sonhei, porque era ele o dono desse mundo.

Ali, sentindo seus lábios e mãos me tocarem com um amor e carinho que jamais imaginei que alguém sentiria por mim, me dei conta de que eu não precisava de poção, feitiço ou mesmo de uma simples caneca de leite com mel pra que me sentisse mais feliz.

_Porque agora eu tinha alguém tão doce quanto._

**Is everything I want  
**_É tudo que eu quero_

* * *

**N/A2:** Pois é, pessoas... Acharam ao menos engolível, a fic?

Faz tempo que não escrevo, então espero não ter perdido a manha.

Sei que a grande maioria quer me trucidar até hoje por ter praticamente abandonado RdG, mas no meu profile está o motivo... As coisas estão cada vez mais complicadas, e daquele tempo pra cá, já terminei a primeira faculdade, estou fazendo a segunda e também tem o estágio... Tendo tempo só pra dormir, é compreensível o meu sumiço, não?

Tenho projetos novos, tanto de HP quanto Naruto, mas só vou conseguir escreve-los e posta-los se receber o incentivo de vocês, então, mãos ao mouse!

Beijos e até a próxima!

Paty Selenita.


End file.
